I Know You With Me
by Rei Nanda
Summary: ini semua salahku... seandainya saja waktu itu aku lebih cepat bergerak...seandainya saja waktu itu kakiku tidak luka... dia pasti masih ada...ini salahku,dia melindungiku,dia jadi seperti ini karena aku...  Twoshot, complete. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

A Gundam Seed Fanfiction

I Know You With Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny…. But I own this story hahaha… (^o^)V

Rate: T

yah...itu karena saya nggak ngert rate yang cocok yang apa...hhe

Cuaca pagi hari ini tidak begitu baik. Langit pagi hari sudah dipenuhi oleh awan berwarna keabu-abuan, samar-samar dan sangat tipis, warna biru pucat tampak mengeluarkan segenap kekuatannya untuk bisa menampakkan dirinya. Seolah-olah tidak memperbolehkan si biru untuk menyapa dunia, si abu-abu bergerak perlahan dan semakin mempersempit ruang bebas yang dimiliki oleh si biru. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00, namun sang Surya masih enggan bangun dan menemani umat manusia dalam melakukan aktifitasnya hari ini. Sinarnya tampak tipis, hanya sekedar terang, sebuah tanda bahwa masih ada hari baru. Melihat keadaan pagi yang tampak redup ini, mungkin hujan akan kembali turun seperti hari kemarin. Meski hawa dingin terasa menusuk, orang yang berlalu-lalang di depan kompleks pemakaman bertembok putih ini terhitung cukup banyak.

Dari kejauhan, kita bisa melihat dua cewek yang berjalan berdampingan menuju kompleks pemakaman. Mereka menundukkan wajahnya dan tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Salah satu dari mereka menoleh, tersenyum pada seorang gadis kecil yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Cewek berbaju hijau tanpa lengan dengan rambut kuning itu bergerak mempercepat langkah dan sedikit menoleh ke belakang, sekedar memberi isyarat agar temannya ikut mempercepat langkah, sama seperti dirinya. Cewek berbaju pink-biru muda ini hanya tersenyum manis melihat wajah temannya yang tampak kesal setelah dia berhenti sejenak, sekedar bertegur sapa dengan gadis kecil tersebut. Detik demi detik berlalu dan kedua cewek itu mulai memasuki kompleks pemakaman.

Tanah di pemakaman yang masih agak basah menyambut kedatangan kedua cewek berkulit putih itu dengan bau yang khas. Si baju hijau menyipitkan matanya sambil menoleh ke kanan, tampaknya ia menangkap sesuatu. Sedangkan yang berbaju pink-biru muda lebih tertarik pada sebuah genangan air yang berada tidak jauh dari kaki kirinya. Dia berhenti berjalan dan menatap genangan itu. Puas dengan sesuatu yang berhasil ditangkap oleh mata emasnya, si baju hijau melanjutkan langkahnya. Baru berjalan 3 langkah, ia kembali berhenti, tampaknya dia sadar bahwa orang yang menemani perjalanannya masih berdiri diam di tempat. Ia menoleh, menatap temannya dengan tatapan heran sambil menggeleng pasrah saat menyadari sesuatu yang berhasil menarik perhatian cewek itu. Sedetik kemudian, dia menggumamkan sesuatu dengan volume suara yang bisa di dengar oleh temannya dan kembali berjalan.

Mereka berjalan ke arah nisan berwarna abu-abu yang terletak di tengah-tengah kompleks pemakaman. Di sekeliling nisan itu, terdapat bunga-bunga yang berdasarkan penampilannya, baru saja ditaburkan ke atas nisan tersebut. Keduanya berdiri berdampingan di sebelah kanan nisan tersebut. Mereka menundukkan kepala, menatap kosong dan sayu pada ukiran nama yang ada di nisan tersebut.

"Cagalli…," cewek berbaju pink-biru muda tadi membuka mulutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari nisan tersebut, "maukah kau katakan sekarang? Athrun dan Kira tidak mau buka mulut, kata mereka… aku harus bertanya langsung padamu…"

"yah..," cewek berambut kuning itu menengadah, menatap langit abu-abu yang terbentang luas di atas mereka, "mau mulai dari mana, Lacus?" tanyanya

"terserah kau saja.. aku akan mendengarkan"

Cewek yang dipanggil dengan nama Lacus itu tampak tidak peduli dengan awal cerita Cagalli. Mungkin karena pada akhirnya inti cerita itu sama? Hanya akan menjelaskan sesuatu yang ingin ia ketahui. Cagalli sendiri tetap berdiri tak bergeming sambil tetap menengadah, menatap sekumpulan benda berwarna putih keabu-abuan yang tampak lebut itu. Mungkin dia berandai-andai , memikirkan sesuatu… apakah dia bisa memakan benda ini? Hmb… mungkin juga… seulas senyum palsu terukir di wajahnya. Cagalli berdeham pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menatap nisan yang ada di depannya tersebut.

"Kau tahu'kan? Bahwa kedua orang tua kita pergi ke Copernicus selama 2 bulan?" katanya pelan sambil sedikit menoleh, memastikan apakah Lacus mengerti dari mana ia akan mulai bercerita.

"ehem," Lacus hanya berdeham menanggapi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Cagalli

"kebetulan, hari itu aku sedang berada di Washington, iseng saja… kami memilih menginap di penginapan yang sederhana, sesekali boleh lah…," Cagalli sedikit mengangkat bibirnya, "malam itu, terjadi kebakaran besar di penginapan, sedangkan Athrun masih berada di White House," Cagalli kembali mengangkat wajahnya sambil mulai memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana putih yang dia kenakan, "tak ada satupun dari antara kami yang tahu nomor teleponmu dan juga Kira di PLANT, kalian baru saja menikah 2 minggu sebelumnya. Ataupun Paman dan Ayah…"

"itu alasan kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu aku dan Kira?" sambung Lacus, seakan mengerti arah pembicaraan Cagalli

Cagalli hanya menyunggingkan senyum palsu tipisnya, dia menundukkan kepala dan kembali menatap ukiran nama seseorang yang ada di nisan abu-abu tersebut. Beberapa detik berlalu, namun dia tetap asik melakukan aktivitas yang baru saja dia lakukan. Menatap sebuah nisan abu-abu yang tampak masih baru dengan tatapan sayu yang mungkin, bisa dibilang lebih ke arah tatapan bersalah. Pelan, Cagalli mulai mengeluarkan tangan kanan dari sakunya dan mulai membuka mulut.

"waktu itu, pukul 12 malam," Cagalli sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, "kami terlambat bangun, sama sekali tidak sadar kalau api sudah membakar habis separuh penginapan yang kami tempati...," lagi-lagi cewek ini menunduk, tampaknya tanah yang ia pijak menjadi objek yang menarik bagi kedua matanya, "aku bangun dan berusaha menyelamatkan diri bersama dengannya, sambil meneriakkan kata-kata minta tolong pada Athrun dari telepon. Yah, setidaknya agar dia cepat datang dan menjemput kami. Tiba-tiba saja tiang penyangga atap rumah jatuh…" Cagalli sedikit menggerak-gerakkan kaki kirinya, sehingga tanah yang ia pijak menunjukkan garis setengah lingkaran, "dia menimpa kaki kiriku, dan aku dapat luka bakar, hhe," ucapnya sambil tertawa hambar.

Lacus sedikit menoleh, dan menyunggingkan senyum bangga pada sahabat sekaligus saudara ipar yang berada di sebelahnya ini. Namun, seperti yang sudah-sudah, Cagalli menghentikan ceritanya dan terus saja menatap ke tanah yang berwarna coklat kehitaman. Entah karena alasan apa, cewek dengan tinggi 164cm itu bergerak perlahan, melangkahkan kedua kakinya dan mulai berjongkok di sebelah kiri nisan itu sambil mengusapnya. Lacus hanya berdiri tenang sambil mengikuti arah gerakan Cagalli, yang kini asik membersihkan debu-debu tipis yang menempel di nisan abu-abu tersebut.

Lacus menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mulai mengayunkan sebelah tangannya, tampak ingin mengusap sebaris nama yang terukir indah di tengah atas nisan itu. Namun, tampaknya sesuatu menghalangi niatya, dia tersenyum kecut dan memutuskan untuk kembali menarik tangannya.

"dia melihatku yang tak bisa bergerak, dan berjongkok di sisiku," Cagalli masih saja asik 'bermain' dengan nisan di hadapan mereka itu, "tak berapa lama, aku melihat langit-langit kembali runtuh…


	2. Chapter 2

A Gundam Seed Fanfiction

I Know You With Me ~part 2~

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Rei : Hhe… ketemu lagi nie,… humb… ternyata ini jadinya twoshot ya? Hhe… maklum, saya agak bingung, gimana bedain antara oneshot sama twoshot… *digetok* tapi lupakan! Nah, di part ini beneran the end kok… sooo…. Aku harap kalian suka dengan ff gajeku ini… hhe. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima, yang pedes juga nggak apa, tapi jangan kepedesen *plak!*.

Cagalli: Rei! Lu kerjaannya ngomong melulu… kapan mulainya?

Lacus: iya Rei… kasihan yang ngebaca…

Rei: iya, ntar lagi juga selesai…

Athrun: Rei, persingkat waktu kepana?*digampar*

Kira: dudutz! Bukan kepana, tapi kenapa

Athrun: hehe… iya, maksudku ya itu…

Lacus: udah. Inget waktu…

Cagalli: cepetan omong disclaimernya!

Rei: ngg… tapi aku…

Kira: lama Rei…

Lacus: saya saja… doesn't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny

Kira+Athrun+Cagalli: happy reading….^^

Rei: huee...! kenapa sih kalian ini... *mojok*

"Dia melihatku yang tak bisa bergerak, dan berjongkok di sisiku," Cagalli masih saja asik 'bermain' dengan nisan di hadapan mereka itu, "Tak berapa lama, aku melihat langit-langit kembali runtuh…"

Cagalli berhenti sejenak, memberi sedikit jeda pada ucapannya.

"Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, aku melingkarkan tanganku untuk melindungi dia. Lalu… aku pingsan," ucap Cagalli dengan nada yang tampak agak sedikit lega.

"Begitu sadar, aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Kaki kiri dan tangan kananku sudah diobati dan diperban. Waktu itu, hanya ada Athrun di sampingku, dia terus ada di sini menungguku sampai sadar. Aku bertanya bagaimana keadaan dia, dan Athrun bilang…"

"Semua sudah terlambat?" tanya Lacus

Cagalli hanya menyunggingkan senyum palsu yang sedari tadi, terus saja ia pasang. Dia mulai berhenti membersihkan debu yang menempel pada nisan tersebut. Perlahan, dia mulai menarik kembali tangan yang ia gunakan dan berganti mengusap-usap tanah yang berada di dekatnya. Lacus menatap sendu dan iba pada gadis di sampingnya ini. Tatapan Cagalli tampak sangat tertekan, sangat merasa bersalah. Dipenuhi oleh segenap penyesalan.

"Dan aku…"

"Sudahlah… semuanya sudah terjadi…"

Tepat pada saat Cagalli mau memulai lagi, Lacus segera memotong perkataannya sambil menepuk tangan kiri Cagalli. Tanpa ia sadari, ternyata Lacus sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan mulai ikut berjongkok, sama seperti dirinya. Cagalli menatap wajah Lacus dengan seksama. Di wajah cewek itu, tampak kesedihan yang dalam, yang mungkin lebih besar dari apa yang ia rasakan. Namun, tak hanya kesedihan saja yang ada di sana. Senyum kebahagiaan. Itulah hal lain yang menghiasi wajah tenang, cantik, lembut dan ramah yang dimiliki oleh Lacus.

"Aku tahu tapi… kau belum sempat melihatnya, padahal… kau adalah Kakak angkatnya. Sekarang dia sudah tiada, dan itu semua karena aku. Aku tahu Lacus, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya terpisah dengan saudaramu…. Tapi, ini bukan hanya beberapa tahun saja… ini selamanya, dan dia mati karena melindungiku, seandainya saja aku…"

"Sudah, Cagalli, kumohon…. Jangan terus menerus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Itu bukan salahmu, bukan salah siapapun. Itu semua yang terbaik, yang terbaik untuk kita, yang terbaik untuk dia, yang terbaik dari Allah, kita harus menerimanya. Meski berat untuk percaya, meski berat untuk melepas kepergiannya, kita harus tersenyum. Jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Lepaskan saja… jadikan apa yang telah terjadi di malam itu, bukan sebagai suatu kenangan yang menyakitkan. Tapi sebagai kenangan yang indah, karena pada malam itu… kau masih bisa melihat dia, kau masih bisa melihat senyumnya, kau masih bisa mendengar suaranya… dan lagi, sekarang dia sudah berada di tempat yang lebih baik. Harusnya kita senang, karena saat ini, dia telah pulang ke rumah yang kekal… tak ada tangis, yang ada hanya kebahagiaan…"

Cagalli tertunduk mendengar perkataan yang keluar dengan begitu lancar dari mulut Lacus, seorang Kakak yang telah kehilangan adiknya… err… adik angkat. Seseorang yang tidak bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan secara langsung kepada saudarinya. Namun, Lacus tetap tegar, dia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan siapapun, karena memang tak ada yang salah. Senyum tipis mulai terukir indah di wajah cantik Cagalli. Bukan hanya sekedar senyum palsu yang selama ini dia perlihatkan, tapi benar-benar sebuah senyum tulus. Lacus menoleh, menatap Cagalli yang tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap nama yang ada pada nisan tersebut. Cewek berambut pink panjang itu menutup matanya dan tersenyum, merasakan hembusan angin lebut yang menerpa dirinya. Senyum cewek itu semakin lebar saat sebuah suara lembut tertangkap telinganya.

"Ayo Cagalli… kita harus pergi… Kira dan Athrun menunggu kita…"

"Yah, benar… bisa-bisa mereka bikin ribut lagi…"

Lacus meggenggam tangan kiri Cagalli, mereka tersenyum tulus sambil menatap nisan tersebut. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, keduanya berjalan tenang dan damai, meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman ini. Tanpa disangka-sangaka, sosok 2 pemuda gagah nan tampan, berdiri tepat di pintu gerbang. Keduanya tersenyum tulus sambil menunggu dua orang cewek yang tengah berjalan ke arah pemuda dengan rambut berwarna coklat dan raven tersebut. Perlahan-lahan, angin lembut kembali berhembus dan menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura dan daun-daun yang berjatuhan. Sayup-sayup, terdengar sebuah suara yang membuat kedua cewek itu menoleh kaget. Tak hanya mereka saja, kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri diam itupun tampak mengangkat wajah mereka. Lacus dan Cagalli saling berpandangan, mengerutkan dahi, lalu tertawa bahagia.

"Kira, apa kau tahu apa itu tadi?" tanya si baju merah sambil melingkarkan tangan kanannya di bahu Cagalli

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu, Athrun…" balas Kira sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Lacus.

Kedua pasangan itu berjalan berdampingan sambil sesekali tertawa dan bertukar cerita. Sayang, mereka tak menoleh sama sekali. Karena, jika mereka mau menoleh sedikit saja, melihat kembali ke dalam kompleks, mereka akan menyadarinya. Sedari tadi, bayang-bayang sosok seorang gadis berambut kuning tampak berdiri tak jauh dari nisan abu-abu tersebut. Sosok itu terus saja mengamati tingkah laku Lacus dan Cagalli tanpa bersuara. Dia juga mengamati Athrun dan Kira yang hanya berdiri di depan pintu gerbang, menunggu dengan sabar. Dan kini, sosok gadis cantik nan lembut itu tersenyum manis, mata pink keunguannya menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang tak dapat dibayangkan. Seiring kepergian keempat orang itu, sosok tersebut semakin lama semakin menghilang. Hingga akhirnya, hanya sebuah bisikan suara lembutlah yang tersisa, menggantikan sosok itu…

_"Terimakasih Kak Cagalli, Kak Lacus, Kak Kira dan juga Kak Athrun… aku sayang kalian…meskipun aku bukan adik kandung kalian, meskipun aku hanya anak yatim piatu yang diangkat anak oleh keluarga Clyne, kalian tetap menyayangiku seperti adik kalian sendiri… kalian yang terbaik… aku harap keluarga baru kalian bisa menjadi keluarga yang bahagia… keluarga Kira dan Lacus Hibiki dan juga Athrun dan Cagalli Zala…"_

_Sebuah nama yang pastinya tak akan dilupakan oleh Lacus, Kira, Cagalli dan juga Athrun, terukir pada nisan abu-abu itu. Nama adik angkat Lacus, adik yang mereka sayangi, yang berusia lebih muda dari keempatnya…_

_Stellar Loussier Clyne_

_CE 57 – CE 75_

_The enD_

_

* * *

_

Author Note:

Humb… udah cukup mungkin, ya? Hahaha…. Bagaimana? Adakah yang tersentuh? *readers: nggak!* hhe… ya sudahlah… yah, awalnya agak sedikit bingung, mau certain dengan sudut pandang yang bagaimana. Dan sudut pandang yang kaya gini tuh pertama kali aku gunakan di cerpen yang aku ubah jadi fic ini, so… intinya, kau mau tanya, apa sudut pandangnya udah bener? Cara ceritainnya udah bener? Huft… saya sama sekali tidak tersentuh waktu nulis ni ff, tak apalah. Yang penting readers tersentuh… hahaha *ditendang*. Okokokok see ya…

oh iya...klik yang dibawah ini yah...hhe...


End file.
